Sweet Responsibility
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Leliana/Female Amell. AU meeting.
1. Chapter 1

The Ferelden circle in Kinloch Hold is impressive, certainly Leliana thinks so, though not as beautiful as White Spire in Val Royeaux. She suspects too that the mages in the Spire have more freedom, as she has to steal a boat to row across to the tower.

There was a bridge once now just ruin and wreckage, not enough for anyone to manage anymore. Leliana wonders if it's destruction is neglectful or wilful.

She wonders if she should be concentrating more on her mission.

She can't help it though, she's always been curious about the mages, about magic, the fade. She knows many stories but few mages. She has freedom but they do not. Not from their magic, not from the fade, not from the circles.

She wonders if they are luckier than she.

It doesn't matter though, she's happy enough. She had Marjolaine now, and a new life as a bard and her first solo mission. A new bow too, a present from her mentor though the trust the older woman has placed in her to do this means so much more to her.

She crashes into a rock at the little island, jumping out and pulling the little row boat ashore to examine it. It looked okay, no cracks or holes, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't really much of a sailor. More of a runner. A climber. It would have to do, if she had to she could swim back.

She rested for a moment – she had strong arms from using a bow but rowing across a lake was still using different muscles and using them hard. She stretched her arms out, feeling out the kinks, looking over the lake.

It was very pretty, she supposed, but the mages were still...trapped.

Her mission was simple enough – to break into the grand enchanters office and steal some specific paperwork. She had a list documents that were required but she didn't know anything else. She rarely did. Marjolaine knew the details, knew the benefactor, knew the motivation. The end game. Leliana was merely a pawn in this as usual but she didn't mind so much. She enjoyed her life as a bard and Marjolaine always made it worth her while.

One way or another.

She smiled to herself and stood, taking a quick drink of water from a flask she kept with her.

Time to scale the tower.

Which turned out to to be easier than she expected, despite Marjolaine telling her it wouldn't be hard. Circle towers were made to keep mages in, not out and she shouldn't have any trouble. Her bow settled firmly on her back, and her daggers at her side. She climbed up the tower, finding hand holes easily enough in the broken brick of the ancient tower. She wondered if this was one of the first circles – built in Andraste's home – and decided to look it up when she returned to Val Royeaux.

She came to a window and peered inside. It was a dormitory, rows and rows of beds in the low light of the moon, full of apprentice mages, most no older than herself. She wondered where the younger children slept – deciding they probably had a dorm of their own before moving on.

She knew the Grand Enchanters office was near the top of the tower but it was impractical to climb up that far, impossible too. Even as she climbed to the second window above her bits of ancient brick and stone were falling away and crashing to the rocks below her.

Through the next window was the library, lit up by a lantern but seemingly empty. She settled on the sill for a minute, listening and watching carefully for any sign of life. She could hear someone moving around but couldn't see them and in the end had to take the risk, climbing in the window and dropping to the floor slow and silent. She crept around the stacks silently, the room was large and airy with few shadows, fewer places to hide. She heard someone close a book and ducked behind a desk.

"Who's there?" Owain?"

A young mage came out from behind a bookshelf, as Leliana decided to make a break for another bookshelf.

"Who are you?!" the mage cried and Leliana moved, lightening fast to the young woman's side, pressing a dagger to her throat.

"I'm no one, you have not seen me," she hissed into the game's ear. She didn't respond, stock still against Leliana's hold. "You're not supposed to be here are you?" She guessed.

The mage went to shake her head, whimpering when the dagger cut into the thin skin of her neck. Leliana relaxed her hold a little, letting the mage move away from her.

"Are you here to break someone out?" she asked, turning around to face the bard.

"No, does that happen?"

"People try – they usually come for their children when they're first brought here."

Leliana nodded, looking around the room. The mage was no longer frightening, merely curious and she assumed they didn't have many visitors. She didn't look much older than Leliana, nor did she look particularly Ferelden either with her dark hair and ruddy skin tone.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, smiling now and Leliana found herself smiling back.

"To steal something."

"Like a phylactery. Or a book? No one has any money."

"Correspondence."

"You're not Ferelden are you?" the girl asked, picking the books she dropped back up and placing it on the desk ."You don't sound it.

"You don't look it," Leliana shot back and the mage;s already dark cheeks darkened further.

"I'm, I'm not," she said, that cute hitch in her voice back despite her proud tone.

"Neither am I," Leliana said. "But my mother was Ferelden."

The mage nodded.

"Where are you from? Val Royeaux? Is it as pretty as the books say?"

Leliana wanted to tell her all abut it for a moment, the girl clearly curious and very pretty but she had been side tracked long enough and Marjolaine would be angry if she were caught, angrier if she discovered she'd left a witness alive but Leliana didn't have it in her heart to kill the young mage. Not when she'd already agreed to keep silent.

"I have to go," she told her, looking away when the mage frowned.

Leliana headed towards the steps to a grand door, leading higher up the tower, wondering how silently she could run when the mage spoke again.

"If you're going up the tower you should use the secret passage."

Leliana whirled around the see the age grinning at her, waving her back over. "The Templars patrol the corridors at night."

"Secret passage – that wasn't on any plans."

The mage chuckled.

Wouldn't be much of a secret if it as," she said, and Leliana couldn't argue with that. The mage lead her over to an empty fire place and pressed a stone tile bearing a symbol of an eye inside a sun. Not something Leliana was familiar with but she didn't dwell on it, distracted as the brick wall at the back of the fire swung back and opened up into darkness.

"Goes all the way to the top," the mage said. Leliana ducked down and crawled into the black shadows. "Might need this," she added with a twist of her hands, a ball of light appearing in the air. She waved her hand and the little blue light settled at the bard's shoulder.

"Thank you," she said. She looked up at the tunnel and then back at the pretty mage. "What's you name?" she asked.

"Solona," she said.

Leliana nodded, filing away the information.

"Take care Solona, and thank you."

She disappeared into the tunnel, the ball of light following her and lighting up a small circle around her, enough to see a few steps in front of her at least.

"Wait!" Solona cried, "you didn't tell me your name."

"No I didn't," Leliana said with a smirk though she wasn't sure Solona could even see her anymore. She turned a corner and could hear the mage huffing as the entrance to the tunnel clicked shut.

She didn't give Solona another thought as she ran through the tunnels, footsteps echoing through until she lightened her step. The ball of light kept up with her as she climbed the tower, the tunnel spiralling around, passing entrances as she went higher, counting the floors as she reached them. She slowed on her floor, coming to a lever and hesitating. She felt a little lost in the tunnel, but decided she had to risk opening the entrance. Part of the wall swung towards her and she jumped away to avoid it, glad it missed her.

The room was lit up, and she was hesitant to stick her head out and look around. She listened for a long while, too long, trying to silence the sound of her own breathing as she took in the sounds of the room.

Except there were none.

No creaking floorboards or shuffling papers. No pages being turned, no treads of feet.

After another long moment, another deep breath, she looked out of the tunnel and into the room.

An empty office was before her, a large one and she couldn't have been lucky enough to have come out in the very room she wanted, surely?

Seeing no one she climbed through the entrance and glanced around again. Definitely empty. She dashed straight to the desk, thumbing though the papers there and confirming that it was indeed the Grand Enchanter's office.

She was very lucky and Solona was very helpful.

It took too long to find the correspondence she needed though, the Grand Enchanter was not an organised man but seemingly a friendly one, given the amount of letters on his desk. She sifted through them as quickly as she could, trying to find the relevant letters, the ones she needed, the ones Marjolaine had asked her to steal. The ones their patron needed for reasons that she was not privy too.

She went through all of his desks draws, picked the lock on a couple of chests, searched through the books. It took too long, and by time she had everything tucked away in her leathers she could see the moon starting to dip lower than she would've liked. She climbed back through the entrance that was in the room's fireplace the same as in the library.

Back in the tunnels the ball of light that was hovering at her shoulder was dimming slowly. She tried to run faster, but her footsteps sounded louder every time she broke into a run, echoing up and down the tunnel and she was convinced she could hear the Templars patrolling on the other side of the wall.

And that they could hear her.

The light went out.

She stopped.

Everything was black, even as her eyes adjusted there was no light filtering from anywhere and she had to feel her way through, hands on the cold stone as she made her way down. She walked into the lever. She let out a huff of air, rubbing her stomach, before creeping out of the entrance.

She stopped.

She wasn't in the library.

Leliana wasn't sure where she was for a moment, a little disorientated and panicked she tried to remember the floor plans she'd studied of the tower. The floor plans she memorised, she told herself, looking around quickly and diving behind a chest of draws. She was in the dorm room she'd seen earlier, young mages asleep in lines of bunks. A couple snored, one murmured something, if she had paused to listen she would've heard it all and instead she was surrounded by mages who could wake at any minute and catch her.

She could not be caught.

It had been Marjolaine's only rule. No advice, no good lucks. Just don't get caught Leliana.

 _Merde._

The dorm was mostly dark, a a couple of torches lit up the corners of the room their flames low and dull and from somewhere came a familiar blue hue..

Trying not to make a sound on her tip toes, feeling every rustle of the paper in her leathers and the scrape of the her boots on the floor echo through her mind she followed the light. She had come out of another fireplace, and the young mage's bunk was not far and thankfully, the lower of the three.

She was tempted to whisper her name, just to be sure but couldn't take anymore risks. The ball of light was hovering beneath a blanket, only the back of Solona's head could be seen but Leliana recognised the black hair, the rusty hue of her skin. She didn't quite know what to do, how to get her attention, she was so close and Solona turned another page in her book and kept reading under the blanket.

A squeak at the door made both girls jump.

Leliana saw a Templar walk in a gasped, diving down to the floor. Solona closed her book, leaning over to drop it to the floor and gasped when she saw the bard hiding there. She waved her hand and the ball of light disappeared, and she looked across at the Templar in full plate metal, moving their way.

"Under that bed, quick!" she hissed, and Leliana looked behind her at the other bunk, and Solona nodded, eyes wide and wild. She did as the mage said, rolling and crawling beneath the bunk, lying on her front and watching Solona carefully as she murmured something and shook her hands towards Leliana and then herself. Leliana felt the magic, even though she couldn't see it, felt the light tingle of it down her spine.

"Amell!" The Templar grumbled as he came up to her bunk. Leliana's view of Solona was blocked and she wriggled down slightly to get a better look. Solona was sitting up straighter now, hands in front of her, fists clenched.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I can feel the magic Amell, what are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

The Templar stepped closer and Solona backed up against the head of the bunk.

"It's a glamour spell," he spat out, and Leliana held her breath, slowly wriggling backwards, trying to crawl into the darkness. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Amell, I'm warning you."

Solona didn't say anything and the Templar shifted his stance holding a hand out, and Leliana felt it, another darker tingle down her spine and around her head.

She'd never seen a Templar use his powers before and she wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, some sort of spell purge perhaps. Or silence. Either way Solona gasped, then whined, clutching her chest as she tried to get air into her lungs before falling back over the other side of the bed.

Leliana nearly cried out after her but then Solona looked at her from under the bunk, eyes wide again, a finger on her lips. Leliana nodded and watched the Templar pulled up the mage's blanket.

"A book?" The Templar asked. "You've been in library again?"

"Yes," Solona hissed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't-" she couldn't finish, her breath merely harsh pants.

The Templar walked around the side of the bed and Solona mouthed to Leliana.

Go.

Then she was pulled up roughly by her nightdress and forced out of the dorm. Leliana watched them, tempted to go after them, to explain, to help, to do something but she needed to go.

Other mages had woken up now, were whispering to one another about Solona. It wasn't the first time, Leliana gathered, wouldn't be the last time unless they turned her tranquil this time and Leliana felt sick with the thought. But then the whispers and murmurs died down, the snoring and soft breathing started back up and she was able to make her way back to the fire place.

She was lucky the Templar had been so fixated on Solona, the entrance into the tunnel was still wide open and she crawled back in, pushing the lever back up so it closed this time. Quickly, carefully, silently she made her way back up the tunnel, feeling the wall as she went until she came to another lever.

To the library.

And with that she was away, out of the window and down the tower. She felt the guilt settle in her stomach, harder and heavier with each stroke she made as she rowed across the lake but tried to think about Marjolaine instead. How pleased her mentor would be when she returned, successful and how she would be rewarded.

She wouldn't mention Solona.

Not to Marjolaine.

Not to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another three months before Leliana returned to Ferelden. Another month before she and Marjolaine left Denerim for Redcliffe to meet an Arl there, something Howe, Leliana wasn't sure of the name. She went where Marjolaine went regardless.

She had thought about the mage Solona often. The guilt was awful which confused her because she had killed people without hesitation, without mercy but the young mage had stuck in her mind. Perhaps because she had often heard that being Tranquil was worse than death. Perhaps because Solona had helped her, selflessly so and it had been a long time since she'd meet anyone truly selfless. Perhaps because Solona had been so sweet and petty.

As soon as Marjolaine as with the Arl – the older woman occupied for the day and night but the way the man had pressed himself into her mentor's personal space and the lascivious smile on her crooked face – Leliana slipped away and made the journey to the tower.

It was just as imposing as before; the fading daylight made it harsher, higher, but the young bard wasn't put off. She knew it's secrets now – both those of the building and the people inside. She felt no trepidation going in only concern for Solona. The thought that she would've been punished for helping her, possibly made tranquil, made her sick and she tried not to dwell on it as the sun went down and the lights in the tower started to go out.

Despite her earlier break-in security was no tighter and she was able to steal the same boat and row across the as the sun finished setting and the moon appeared, full and high. She didn't crash on the rocks this time, expecting them and landing on the grass. She did the same as before, taking a moment to rest, her arms stronger now but the way rowing stretched her muscles was different to using the bow and she still had a tower to climb yet.

The tunnels didn't lead outside, this much she had ascertained but could find little on the origin of them. Not that it mattered she supposed, pulling herself up and finding the next hand hold. More brick fell away forcing her into a quicker pace as she scaled the tower, trying to remember where she had climbed before but not pausing for too long just in case she too went falling to the ground.

She would never be able to explain the injuries to Marjolaine and she knew the older woman would scoff and scold her for being so sensitive, sentimental...soft. Marjolaine was none of these things, even with Leliana. The young bard did wonder more and more as to how the older woman felt about her. Once, once she had been sure it was love, that it was love that went both ways, but now she was unsure about Marjolaine's feelings, and doubting her own.

When she reached the library she was a little hasty, lost in thought and worrying a little, slipping through the window without stopping to listen for anyone inside. It was dark, no lit lanterns and as she walked across to the where she had found Solona the first time, by the fireplace, she realised the mage wasn't there.

Part of her had expected her to be there, had took Solona for the type to regularly be up reading when she was supposed to be sleeping, supposed to be a good little mage. Part of her had hoped her to be because if she was in the library, breaking the rules, she wasn't somewhere worse, wasn't Tranquil.

An empty library could mean anything and she felt the panic rise and the guilt deepen as she opened up the fireplace entrance to the secret tunnel. She crawled into the darkness and let the wall swing shut behind her, leaning against the wall for a moment as her eyes adjusted. She followed the tunnel down then, one hand in front of her, the other on the wall, moving slowly and hoping to find the lever before walking into it. She almost tripped when she did feel it then, steadying herself for a moment.

She was more cautious in opening this entrance, hesitating and unable to hear anything through the brick. She was tempted to wait, see if Solona made her own way into the tunnels but she knew that if the girl had been sent away or made Tranquil she'd be waiting all night.

Waiting for nothing.

She pulled the lever and jumped out the way as the section of wall swung towards her. She looked out into the dormitory, a few torches lighting up the large room. It was early still, a few mages in bed reading, a couple of younger ones already asleep in the quiet of the room. Leliana could Solona's bunk from where she was crouched in the tunnel, the bed unmade and a couple of books sitting on top of the heap. It gave her a little hope, surely someone without emotions would be much tidier. The Tranquil she had met seemed quite organised at least.

She took a chance when one mage turned over, slipping into the room and crawling as quick as she could over to the bunk and slipping beneath it. She lay still for a long moment, just listening but no one spoke, no one moved. No one had noticed. No one was coming to look for her. She took a deep silent breath, lying on her front so she could see better, trying see the main door of the dormitory from where she was.

Leliana had almost dozed off under the bed when there was a sharp creak above her, and feet swinging in front of her – the dark ruddy skin of Solona's legs hanging over the edge. She reached out and touched the warm skin, wrapping a pale hard around her calf. Solona's jumped, crying out and dropping to her knees on the floor, looking under.

"What the?" she hissed before seeing Leliana and closing her mouth.

"Solona?" a voice called from across the room, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing – I, I thought I saw a spider."

"Spider!" Another mage squeaked.

"No, it's okay, it was wool, just wool." Solona said, smiling at Leliana and moving to lie on her bunk. Leliana waited for a moment, listening to the rustling above her, the quick movements of paper and scratching before a folded piece of parchment dropped to the floor before her. She snapped out a hand to grab it and opened it up.

 _Tunnels, ten minutes._

Leliana smiled and settled in to wait a little longer.

After ten minutes an older mage and a Templar came in to douse the torches, one checking on the younger mages on one side, the Templar watching as she did so. Leliana could see him heading towards them and she tried to remain still in the darkness beneath the bunk. She walked by, doing a quick lap of Solona's bunk, the young mage in the bed wishing her a polite goodnight as she passed. She left the room, the older mage following, and in the total darkness Leliana waited for a sign from Solona as her eyes adjusted.

"Quick."

Solona was out of bed and on her feet, scampering through the dorm towards the fireplace entrance to the tunnels. Leliana scrambled from beneath the bunk and followed, much quieter than the mage was, quicker too joining her at the entrance and smiling. Solona was grinning at her as she pressed the button to open the secret entrance, ducking down and slipping into the tunnel, waiting for Leliana to follow. She closed the entrance again, and it was dark for mere moments before Solona conjured up the ball of light. She was smiling at Leliana still, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "Come on?"

She grabbed Leliana's hand and led her down instead of up, the tunnel winding down the tower further and she was surprised they weren't going up to the library. She thought she should be worried, she hardly knew this girl but let Solona lead her all the same.

"I came to see if you were okay," she said, and Solona stopped.

"Why?" she asked.

They had come to another lever and, Solona pulled it, a section of brick swinging towards them to reveal a small room. There were a couple of chairs and an old desk, a full bookshelf and a fireplace. Solona went in and started a small fire.

"What is this place?" Leliana asked, following her in and coming to stand next to the growing fire. Solona smiled.

"Some sort of secret Seeker office," she said, pulling the chairs closer to the fire. She pushed Leliana down into one, making the bard chuckle and Solona dropped down into her own.

"Seeker?"

"The seekers? They have authority over the Templars," Solona explained. "I think this is from when the tower was first built. Some of the books are so old hey fell apart in my hands."

Leliana was suitably impressed and tempted to take some of the books with her to read. Or spend all evening reading.

"Why are you here?" Solona asked again. She crossed her legs on the chair and Leliana pulled her own up against her chest, smiling.

"I was worried about you," Leliana repeated. "That Templar was so angry and I've heard some terrible stories about mages being mistreated and being turned Tranquil."

"They don't turn you Tranquil for being in library instead of bed. Thankfully."

"I'm glad. You saved me and you don't even know me. You don't even know my name."

Solona smiled and held out her hand.

"Solona, nice to meet you."

"Leliana," she said, shaking the mage's hand.

"What a pretty name. Is it Orlesian too? Like you are?"

"Yes, my mother was Ferelden though."

"What's it like there? I'd love to go."

Leliana smiled, as Solona leaned forward towards her in the chair, enraptured.

"There are some beautiful places, Val Royeaux is beyond compare. The Emerald Graves is lush and almost endless. But there are some very desolate places too. Some covered in ice and snow and very cold."

"As cold as the Korachi Wilds?"

"I don't know where they are," she said, "though I have heard mention of them since being in Ferelden."

"It's far south of here," Solona said with a sigh, "where the Chasind live."

"Are you Chasind?"

Solona nodded, no longer smiling, looking away from Leliana. The bard tried to chase her eyes, but the mage looked into the fire.

"Yes," she muttered, then louder, "I'm not supposed to be here."

"What happened?" Leliana asked, moving her chair a little closer to the young mage.

"I was with a hunting party, on the outskirts of a village, Lothering I think, and I used some magic to stun an animal so an archer could shoot it and some children saw us, saw me, ran off screaming," she paused, glancing at Leliana for a moment, then looking back at the fire. "The Templars came pretty quickly and used their abilities on me, silencing me...no one had ever silences me before. It was horrible. That first time."

She shrugged.

"Used to it now," she added, with a grim smile.

"Why don't you escape? Run away and go home?"

A blush spread over Solona's face.

"I cannot swim," she admitted, "Nor do I know how far north I am and if I could reach the Wilds before they found me again. They have my blood now."

She huffed and Leliana frowned.

"Your phylactery," she said. Solona nodded.

"It's barbaric," she growled and Leliana smiled, reaching out for her, and taking her hand.

"I could help you."

"Help me?"

"Escape. I've been in and out of here, twice now no? I could get you out."

"Why?"

Leliana hesitated for a moment, not sure of the answer herself and Solona pulled her hand away, rubbing her palms on her her robes and sighing.

"You helped me. And I like you," she said, smiling at her. The mage didn't reply, sitting quietly for a moment and staring at Leliana with wide brown eyes that made Leliana feel sad for a moment.

"You would do that? Help me escape."

"Yes," Leliana said, with a short nod. "We would have to plan for it. We would need supplies and maps."

The more she spoke about it, the more she was seriously considering it, helping this mage escape and make the long journey south. It seemed like a good thing to do, amongst all the bad things she did. Plus she would get to spend time with Solona who was funny and interesting and sweet.

"Why?"

"Because it's a long journey and I don't know where I'm taking you," Leliana said, before realising what the mage was really asking.

"Leliana, you don't know me at all."

"You didn't know me but you let that Templar hurt you so I could escape."

Solona shrugged.

"We shouldn't linger here too long, they've started checking my bunk at night."

"Then I will write to you and we will plan."

"No, no," Solona said, "no one writes to me."

"Not even your family."

"I'm not sure they even know how to write. I only learnt when I was brought here."

"Then, I will come back, soon."

Solona frowned.

"I promise mon amie," Leliana said, taking the girls hand again.

"Is that Orlesian?" Solona said.

"Yes, and when I help you escape I will teach you more," she said, with a smile. "I will be back in a week, yes?"

"A week."

"I will meet you here, and we will plan to get you out of here."

Solona nodded, still holding Leliana's hand, staring up at her when she stood.

"A week," she repeated.

"Yes, now come, you should return to bed and I should return to Redcliffe."

"Is that far?" Solona asked, finally standing and smiling.

"Not too far."

She squeezed the young mages hand one last time and they made their way back up the tower.

"Goodnight Leliana," Solona said, before she headed into the dormitory. "I hope I see you again."

"You will," the bard insisted.

Solona nodded, a small smile on her face. On a whim Leliana kissed her on the cheek, the young mage gasped, blushing red.

"I promise mon amie."

Solona gave her one last smiled before disappearing into

On her way back to Redcliffe, Leliana considered what she had just agreed to do, what she was willing to do. Break into the tower for the third time and this time take a mage with her, a mage that could be tracked right across Thedas and into these Korachi Wilds.

It was reckless and dangerous and everything Marjolaine had been training her to avoid.

She found she didn't care. She and her mentor had been drifting apart of late and Leliana knew this was the right thing to do, the good thing to do. For once. And Solona was sweet and didn't deserve to be locked up. None of those mages did.

When she got back to Redcliffe, the sun was coming up already bright and warming her slowly but she pulled the curtains closed to it and crawled into bed. If it were a foolish mistake, it wouldn't feel so right she decided before she fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leliana had a week to prepare for her next trip to the circle tower. A week to find maps of Ferelden that showed the very south of the country and the Korachi Wilds. At least as much as had been documented. She found there was little known about the Wilds outside of those who lived there, the Chasind. In looking for the maps she heard stories about the people who lived there – witches and shamans, savage barbarians who attacked anyone who strayed too close to their homes.

She couldn't imagine Solona doing anything like that. The young mage didn't sound anything like the stories she heard.

Perhaps she would ask about it when she saw her next, or on their long trip south.

Which would need supplies, food and tents and money to pay for it.

Getting the money was the easy bit though. A coin purse here, a valuable item there, money was easy to come by. And a week in Redcliffe was more than enough time to gather it enough of it, and make the initial plans before discussing them with Solona.

Except.

Except they weren't staying in Redcliffe for another week. Nor were they staying in Ferelden.

Marjolaine was packing before Leliana had decided what to tell the woman.

Things had slowly been changing between them, and once Leliana would've said she loved the other woman without hesitation. Now though there was a strain, slight and subtle between them that Leliana couldn't quite pin down. Even as they kissed she could sense the way Marjolaine treated her differently, thought of her differently.

Though she supposed she was no longer a student, a child, but an adult and a bard in her own right.

"Are you ready?" Marjolaine asked, even the smile she wore different now.

"Non," Leliana replied, looking down at the stone floor and the rough weave of the rug. "I am not just leaving just yet."

"But we have business in Val Royeaux ma fifille. We cannot be wasting time enjoying the Ferelden culture," she said with a frown.

"I have business here, a job, someone hired me."

"And how, pray tell, did they do this?"

She stood hands on hips, glaring at Leliana, who's eye remained fixed to the rug.

"They approached me. I am so escort someone. To Lothering."

"Lothering?" Marjolaine asked, one eyebrow arched and Leliana finally glanced up at her to nod, before looking away once more. "An escort mission – not quite the work of a bard non..." she continued with a hum. "But respectable work. I assume they pay well for such a long trip."

"Oui, oui."

Marjolaine smiled then, cradling Leliana's head in hands for a moment before kissing each cheek in turn. The young bard couldn't help wonder if the older women knew if she were lying. She couldn't help wonder if she should be worried about how easy it was to lie to her.

"I will miss you petit fifille, oh my you will be careful won't you."

The saccharine tone made Leliana cringe but she smiled and nodded and promised to write if she could.

Another lie.

Then Marjolaine was gone, back to Orlais and Leliana was alone in Ferelden.

A week passed and Leliana had moved her things from castle in Redcliffe and into the inn by the Circle tower. A little place called The Spoiled Princess that would be in the middle of no where if it weren't for the lake and the Circle. She wasn't even sure who they were catering too – The Templars perhaps – either was she kept to herself, only leaving her cramped room to eat.

Sleeping in the little bed stuffed with hay she dreamt of wild shamans and witched, Solona on their midst, Leliana at her side.

On her arm.

When she woke she wondered if her desire to help was that simple. She was attracted to the young mage. Either way she had made a promise, left Marjolaine's side for the first time and struck out on her own. She liked the power she had over her own destiny, the independence.

The freedom.

She had gone from her mother, to Lady Cecille to Marjolaine, and had never been alone for more than a few days at a time. A whole week seemed like a wonder even if she were to spend the next few weeks in the company of Solona. Perhaps they were always destined to be friends, she thought, two people meeting in a place they were not meant to be.

Either way, she wanted to do this, and as she climbed up the tower for a third time – tumbling through the library window and into the secret tunnel she decided she didn't care why.

She only cared about getting Solona out of the Circle and back home.

Perhaps that was it. Perhaps Leliana missed having a real home enough to want to pursue it for another person.

With a sigh, she made her way down to the little room hidden a the bottom of the tower. The fire was empty, just the week old ashes and she wished she'd thought so bring something to burn, the longer she sat in the little room the colder she got.

For while there was no sign of Solona.

Panic gripped her and she wondered if it was too late, perhaps Solona had been caught last week, put into another tower or guarded more carefully.

Turned tranquil.

while she couldn't quite reconcile the young mage with wild stories she'd heard about the Chasind she couldn't imagine Solona as an emotionless tranquil either.

Especially when Solona came bursting through the door of the little room, a huge grin spreading over her face when she saw Leliana waiting for her.

"You came!" she cried, rushing over and wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tightly.

"Of course," Leliana gasped, laughing when Solona pulled away. "I promised."

The mage didn't reply right away, only kissing Leliana on the cheek and sitting down.

"I've been lied to a lot since I came here – I had ho idea people could be deceitful."

Leliana frowned, not sure what to say to that and deciding to avoid the topic altogether.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked instead.

"I hate it here, I don't belong here," she replied, "I'm not a regular mage. I'm not even a regular Ferelden, I am Chasind, I belong in the Wilds."

"I don't think anyone belongs here," Leliana said.

"Please don't leave me here Leliana."

The bard nodded, reaching out for her.

"Tomorrow," she promised, squeezing her hand in hers and holding it for a moment. "I'll be back tomorrow. Be ready to go. And you best not wear robes. I don't think you'll be able to climb down the tower in them."

Solona nodded, grinning, eyes shining a little before she threw herself at Leliana again, hugging her.

"Go, go to bed before someone notices you're gone. I will meet you in the library tomorrow. Be ready," Leliana said, pulling out of the mage's embrace and chuckling.

"I will be, I will," she said excitedly.

Leliana didn't doubt that at all, and as they parted for the last time she had never been more certain that she'd made the right choice.

The next night, Leliana packed up her things and slung them over her back in an old bag she'd stolen from a merchant on the short trip from Redcliffe, her bow over her other shoulder. She climbed up the tower for the last time, glad, the brick and stone falling away more easily than before, the climb had been becoming more dangerous each time. This last time might've been the last time anyway, though she was getting better at pulling herself up and over the windowsill. She dropped to her feet and saw Solona waiting for her.

As Leliana had suggested, Solona wasn't wearing her mage robes but an outfit that Leliana could definitely match up with the stories of the wild Chasind. She wore boots of a light brown leather, strips of darker material wrapped around in places as they reached up to her knees. Her breaches were green, patched up. Over it she wore leather armour, a large strip of it over her front and hanging down over her thighs, the same at the back. Underneath she wore a brown tunic and, gloves, more leather strips up to the elbow. Her dark hair was pulled back and she was smiling again.

"I still have the clothes they caught me in," she said, blushing under Leliana's scrutiny.

"They are perfect," the bard told her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, still smiling. She too had a bag slung over her shoulder, a staff of knotted wood in her hand.

"I cast a spell to mask my blood for a little while. I don't know how long it will hold but it should be enough to get us far from this wretched place."

Leliana nodded, and lead her over to the window, climbing back over and smiling.

"Can you climb?" she asked suddenly, "I never asked if you could climb."

Solona snorted.

"I'm Chasind, I live in a tree," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Leliana said, "let's go."

Solona did indeed climb well, she followed Leliana down the ancient tower with ease, landing with more grace than the bard did but tripping and falling as she climbed into the boat. Leliana didn't laugh though, she was pretty sure the other girl had only been in a boat once before – on the way into the tower. She held on to the edges of the little vessel as Leliana rowed them across the lake, her knuckles turning white as they sailed away from the Circle. She clambered out quickly when they hit the shore, breathing hard and holding her staff close to her chest.

Leliana pushed the boat back out onto the water so it would drift away and put an arm around Solona.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, fine," she said, shaking the bard off with a frown.

"We need to get as far away as we can before we set up camp," she said.

"Then let's go," Solona said, with a quick smile, and Leliana set off briskly into the bannorn, the young mage close behind her.

They walked quietly for through the night in the moonlight, Solona matching the bard's quick pace easily, looking around at every tree and every plant as they made their way south west through the bannorn. A vast area of grassland full of minor lords and their petty squabbles Marjolaine had told her. Leliana was more interested in the pockets of empty land and little forested areas as they travelled through it, keeping away from any manor houses or farms. The mage seemed content to follow her lead for that first night, until they came to some overgrown forestry and the dawn was pushing through the trees. She planned to travel at night, they were harder to spot moving in the darkness and she hoped to find a good place to hide. She knew the Circle would be rising soon.

"They'll be looking for me soon," Solona said, and Leliana smiled, the mage was more perceptive than she thought she would be.

"We should find a place to camp," she said told her.

"There are plenty of great trees here," she said, looking up at the tall trees and their thick branches. "This one, this one is good."

"You want to camp up a tree?" Leliana said.

"Yeah, it's the best place to hide," Solona said, slotting her staff into a strap on her back before jumping up and grabbing the lowest branch of the tree. Without hesitation or effort she pulled herself up onto it and looked down at Leliana smiling. "Need some help?" she asked with a smirk.

"Non," she said, doing the same, following the mage up into the tree.

"I like it when you speak Orlesian," Solona said, blushing red. "It's a very pretty language."

Leliana felt the flush rise on her own cheeks and ducked her head away, looking around her and down at the ground.

"How do we set up camp here ma cherie?" she asked, unable to stop the little endearment slipping out, looking to see Solona's dark cheeks flushing deeper.

"Easy," she said, "do you have rope?"

Leliana nodded, pulling her pack off her back and taking out a coil of rope for the mage. Solona took it, slung it over her shoulder and started to climb higher into the tree, into the leaves hidden from Leliana's view until she started after her, following the same route until she found her.

"And do you have a tent or something for us to sleep on?"

"Oui."

Another flush on the mage's cheeks and Leliana grinned as she pulled the small tent from the bag. She stood back, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree and watching as the young woman quickly attached the tent to the branches. It hung like a hammock between two thicker branches, the roof tied to an upper branch. She considered asking if it were safe, but then Solona climbed in, the tent floor sagging but the entire structure holding under her weight. Below Leliana could only see foliage, and satisfied they were hidden, she followed the mage into the tent.

"This is amazing Solona," she said quietly, the two of them crowded slightly in the small space. The mage shifted back a little, lying down and pulling a blanket from her pack. She spread it over herself, the held the edge up for Leliana.

"It's okay," she said with a shrug when Leliana settled next to her under the blanket.

"Do you want something to eat? I have a little food but I hope we can do some hunting tonight."

"Absolutely," the young mage smiled. "I'm a very good hunter."

"We shall see," Leliana chuckled, handing out some of the bread she had in her pack. They ate quietly and quickly on the dry bread, sipping water to help it down when they were done.

"Tonight we will eat something better. Now, come, let's sleep yes?" Solona nodded.

"Do you want me to darken the tent?" she asked.

"Darken the tent?"

Solona smiled and muttered something, flicking her fingers in the air. Slowly, the light started to fade inside the tent, the pretty face of the mage disappearing into the shadow until she couldn't see her at all. She reached out for her, to make sure she was still there, panicked suddenly. Solona took her hand and squeezed it.

"You are amazing," she said quietly, wishing she could see the mage's reaction to her words.

"Leliana," Solona whispered, hesitating. "Thank you."

She heard the quiet rustle of fabric as Solona moved, felt the breath against her lips, smelt the smell of magic she had come to associated with the young woman but the kiss never came. Instead everything went backwards and she waited until the mage was still again before lying down next to her. She could feel her breath once more, smell the magic, feel the heat but see nothing. It was both disconcerting and liberating and she was tempted to lean forward and kiss Solona on the lips. Wanted to lean forward and kiss her on the lips.

She too hesitated though, wondering if it were the right thing to do since Solona had obviously changed her mind from doing the same.

She fell asleep thinking about it. Thinking about kissing her.

They woke late in the afternoon Solona's spell having worn off, the sunshine filtering into the tent through the slightly open flaps and through the thin material. Leliana woke to find the mage watching her, eyes lidded, creases in her cheek from where the material had bunched up beneath her. She smiled, sleepy and sweet and Leliana smiled back.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Oui, bein," she replied, "yes, very, thank you."

There was a flash of red across the mage's cheeks for a moment,

"Do you think they are looking for me?" she asked.

"I believe so. They would've started looking as soon as they noticed you weren't in bed."

"They wake us for breakfast, well, those of us who sleep in past the sunrise."

"Like you?" Leliana asked.

"Sometimes, the Circle has made me lazy," she grumbled. "It is nice to be free of there, thank you."

"You are welcome," she said, "but we are not free yet and they can still track you."

"I have faith in you," she replied, blushing again and Leliana felt a responding heat in her own cheeks.

"I hope I live up to that faith."

Solona simply nodded, shifting to sit up in the tent before moving to look out the flap, opening it up. The sun had started to set, but it would be a little while before they could start moving again. The mage sat back down, crossing her legs and looking over at Leliana. She went to speak, but hesitated again. The bard waited for her to continue but the question or thought never came.

"Tell me about your family," she asked, deciding she needed to know more about this young woman, wanted to know more. "I've heard stories about the Chasind."

Solona scoffed.

"I bet you have," she said with a grin, "I too have heard many of the stories told about the Chasind, few are true however."

"What about the Witch of the Wilds?" Leliana asked. "And the Shamans?"

"We are led by Shamans, my father is ours and I will follow in his footsteps," she said, "I hope to lead our village as well as he does," she said, with a warm smile that lit up her face. "My mother is a witch. Though not a daughter of Flemeth like other Witches in the Wilds."

"Flemeth?"

"She taught our people magic, she is the Mother of Vengeance."

She was still smiling as she spoke, which Leliana didn't quite understand. The Mother of Vengeance didn't sound like something to admire or to like. They talked a little more about the Chasind, and how they lived, but the mage changed the subject, asking Leliana questions about Orlais, and the language and Val Royeaux. Leliana was happy to tell her all she knew, all she could, until the sun went down at least. Solona was a rapturous audience as she spoke, leaning forward more and more as the bard spoke until it was too dark to see the young woman's pretty face.

"We should make a move," Leliana said, "But we should be careful, move slowly at first," stick to the tree line."

"I will follow your lead Leliana."

The bard smiled in the darkness, realising Solona couldn't see her face any more than she could see the mages.

"Perhaps a little light, to work in while we pack up?" she asked.

"Oh, of course."

"And tomorrow you will have to show me the knots you used to hold the tent up," she said, "It will be most useful to sleep in trees when travelling."

A soft blue light appeared in between them, Solona waving her hand to move it to one side, smiling at Leliana.

"Thank you," she said. "Again."

"You are welcome again."

The mage laughed, blushing slightly.

"Will you teach me some Orlesian?" she asked, as she climbed out of the tent.

"Perhaps a little," Leliana replied, trying not to stare at Solona's backside, and the curve of her spine of the swell of her hips. She needed to concentrate on getting them both safely south and not on Solona's body, or her mind, or her soul.


	4. Chapter 4

The days and nights passed much the same after that.

They managed to catch something to eat each night, Solona cooking it quickly with magic instead of fire so they wouldn't have to stay on the ground for too long. They didn't talk much as they made their way south through the bannorn, keeping close the the River Dane for water and the treeline for shelter. Leliana didn't want to create any more noise than necessary, while she could move silently through any terrain, Solona wasn't used to being so sneaky and and silent. There was no real need in Wilds she told her. They travelled quicker than Leliana thought they would though. Despite Solona's insistence that the Circle had made her lazy she was fit and kept up easily with her. She was a good hunter and a fast runner and willing to listen to Leliana's directions.

During they day they slept in the trees. Leliana learnt how to set up the little tent in the trees, the two of them working together made it quicker than before and they would fall to sleep beneath the blanket, each night lying closer and closer to one another. They woke up wrapped around each other most evenings, but didn't mention it, both of them blushing as they pulled away.

When they reached the Hinterlands, Leliana was feeling confident they were going to make it all the way to the Wilds and was enjoying spending time with Solona, getting to know her.

Falling in love with her.

The thought had been an intrusive one at first but as time went on it came unbidden to her, more and more welcome, sweet and sincere. It was a foolish thought, a foolish feeling, she became more and more aware of that as they crossed over the river into the Hinterlands. Soon they would reach the Wilds and Solona would be home and Leliana would return to Val Royeaux.

Though she wondered if Solona felt the same, the young mage certainly felt something for her; she hadn't tried to kiss her again, or even come close, but Leliana could read people, could read her body language, the blushing and little touches and dozen other things that made it clear that she felt something.

She didn't get to dwell on it however, as they headed further into the Hinterlands they were discovered by a small group of Templars. Perhaps they were too close to Lothering, perhaps they had finally caught up to them – they had horses after all, but they were there and Leliana found herself surrounded. They pointed swords at the two of them, Solona shrinking back at first but as Leliana raised her bow, nocking an arrow quickly the young mage stepped forward again, raising her staff.

"Mage, come with us," one said, taking a step towards them.

"No," Solona spat, "I'm going home."

"You need confining," a young Templar snapped back and Leliana frowned.

"This girl is Chasind, she belongs with her own kind, not in some Circle," Leliana said.

"No matter, all mages are subject to Chantry law," the first Templar said.

Solona tensed up next to her, her staff shaking slightly and the bard reached out to squeeze her hand. The mage moved closer to her but Leliana knew it wouldn't make a difference.

She felt it the same time Solona did. The pull of the magic, the way the world seemed to fade and be dragged out from under her feet. Except she could stand it, it was just a feeling that rippled through her, through the world around her. Solona reacted as if she were hit by a rock, bending over forwards with a hiss before dropping to her knees, her staff following. She dug her fingers into the dirt, head bent down, gasping for breath. Leliana dropped down to her knees beside her, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it slowly in slow circles.

The rest of the Templars moved closer, swords still drawn and as they neared, Leliana dropped her bow and arrow and pulled a dagger from her belt.

"Leave her," she growled, drawing the mage closer to her, an arm around her.

"Six against one Orlesian," the youngest one said, "walk away."

They grabbed her then, grabbed them both, holding Leliana back as they dragged Solona to her feet and pulled them apart. The mage was still gasping from breath, trying to reach out for her and Leliana struggled against the grasp of the three Templars holding her to no avail.

"Leli-" she managed to get out in another gasp for air.

"You can't take her," Leliana cried. She wanted to cry, scream and shout. Felt it pushing her at her chest. "Please," she pleaded. "We just want to go back to her family."

They ignored her, and started to drag a limp Solona away towards their horses, tied up in a group by some trees. Leliana continued to fight the hold of the other Templars, pushing back and kicking out and finally yelling at them.

"Let me go, dogs, let me go!" she cried.

She didn't see the Templar move. She caught the sound of the man's arm moving before the handle of the sword was brought down on her skull.

Then there was nothing at all. No Templars, no Solona, no Hinterlands.

She came around a little while later, not in woods like she had expected but in a little bed, looking up at a rough wooden ceiling. Her mouth was dry, feeling full of cotton and the taste of elfroot. She went to sit up, groaning as she did so and falling back onto the soft mattress. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, soft and light and turned to see Solona sitting on a stool next to her, pale and smiling slightly.

"Solona?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused," she said, settling back against the cushion again. Solona scooted a little closer to the bed, smiling. "And my head hurts."

"Yeah, they hit you pretty hard, I'm glad you're okay though," she said, hand sliding down her pale arm and taking her hand. Leliana laced their fingers together smiling.

"They didn't take you?" she said, "what happened?"

"They were dragging me away when a hunting party chanced upon us. We were lucky. They killed the Templars and brought us back to the city."

"We're with the Chasind?" she asked, trying to sit up again. This time Solona helped her upright to lean against the cushions, smiling at her.

"Yep, we're home. The hunting party were from another village but they recognised me, " she was beaming. "My father has already performed a spell to change my blood so the Tmeplars can't find me."

"Change your blood?"

She was amazed, there was so little she knew about magic, about the Chasind; still after travelling so far with the young mage. The young Chasind.

"Yep, it's not easy but it's done."

She held up her arm for Leliana to see, a thin cut at her wrist. Blood magic, but then the Chasind weren't bothered by that sort of thing, didn't see it like the rest of the world did. Perhaps they were immune to demons, to being taken over. She had so many questions but her head spun when she tried to talk.

"You need to rest Leliana," she said, "you were lucky there was a healer with the hunting party. And they had plenty of elf root."

"I can still taste it," she said. "May I have some water?"

"Of course," Solona said, dropping her hand and jumping to her feet. "One moment."

She fetch some water that Leliana gladly drank before flopping back into the cushions. They were surprisingly soft, silken almost and fluffy; she hadn't expected the Chasind to have such luxurious...well anything. Solona moved to take her hand again and the bard managed a small smile even as her eyes closed.

"Thank you Leliana," the mage said softly as she fell into a restful slumber.

When she woke later – her head clear and no longer aching – it was dark out the little window of the room. A thick candle sat at an angle on the table beside her, illuminating some green elf root potions and the sleeping face of Solona. The mage had her head rested on the edge of the able, on top of a folded blanket, leaning to the side in the rough wooden chair. Her face was not as relaxed as she had seen it before. She turned over slowly, testing her head, and reached out to shake the young woman. Solona groaned and grumbled at first, but opening an eye to look at Leliana.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, slowly sitting up, then quicker, "are you okay?"

"You look uncomfortable," Leliana said, "go to bed."

"I'm fine," she replied with a sleepy smile, stretching out her arms, rotating her head and stretching her neck, groaning as she did so. The bard rolled her eyes.

"Please Solona, I am much better and it's very late."

"Really, I'm fine here, where I can watch over you."

"With your eyes closed?"

"Yes," she said, crossing her eyes and knitting her brows together.

There was a pause before they both laughed.

"I'm not leaving you until I know you are well," the mage said, "you would not leave me if I were injured."

It was certainly true enough.

"I did not realise you could be so stubborn ma cherie," she said, shifting over in the bed and lifting the blankets up. "Get in."

Solona was blushing bright red but did not argue, nor hesitate, simply pulling her boots off and climbing into the bed next to the bard. Leliana pulled her down to lie in her arms, urging her to rest her head on her shoulder, their legs pressing together before closing her eyes.

"Much better oui?" she said.

"Um, yes," Solona said, taking a deep breath before relaxing into Leliana's embrace. After a moment she shifted again and Leliana opened her eyes to see Solona right in front of her face, smiling at her, still blushing bright red in the low candle light. For a moment she was sure Solona was going to kiss her, but the young woman pulled back, settling down and sighing. She closed her eyes, a little crease in her forehead. Leliana smiled to herself. She leaned forward slight and pressed her lips to Solona's, every so gently at first, offering her a little peck on the lips.

The mage's eyes opened and widened, before she leaned into Leliana and kissed her back, as sort as before, slow and shy. She gasped when the bard pressed harder, deepening the kiss and pulling Solona closer to her, their bodies touching from breast to toe. The mage couldn't help the groan that escaped her as her hips stuttered forward, and Leliana moaned too, pushing Solona to lie on her back so she could lie against her and run a hand down the mage's body.

It was perfect, kissing her like this, sweet and soft and she wanted more from her but didn't want to push, didn't want to scare the mage. She pressed a leg between hers, slowly, carefully letting Solona get used to the idea, get used to her. It seemed to be enough to reassure her, the mage spreading her legs enough for her, tilting her hips up into the thigh pushing down with another soft moan. This is what she wanted.

This was what she couldn't have.

She pulled back suddenly, looking down at Solona, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Leliana?"

She couldn't answer at first, rolling onto her back and taking a deep breath. Solona followed her, leaning over her and going to kiss her again, bold now but Leliana smiled sadly and pushed her away.

"Does you head hurt?" she asked, and Leliana gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"We can't Solona," she said, "We shouldn't."

"Oh," she hesitated, "but..." Solona couldn't form any words and instead pulled away from the bard, moving to get out of the bed. Leliana reached out and took her hand, pulling her back into the bed. She kissed her on the cheek and gave a little smile.

"I have to leave, go back to Val Royeaux," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could stay, you could stay as long as you like."

Leliana chuckled.

"No, I don't belong here any more than you belonged in the circle Solona," she said and the mage sighed.

"Will you stay? A little longer at least."

"Yes, for a day or so," she said, knowing the longer she stayed the harder it would be to leave. Even more so if she made love to Solona. She kissed again though, deep and pulling the young woman into her embrace once more.

"I wish..." Solona didn't finished her sentence though, closing her eyes with a deep sigh, relaxing into her embrace.

"Sleep ma cherie," she told her. "We both need to sleep."

Leliana could only stay another day.

She wanted to stay longer; the stilted city was a stunning structure of houses in trees, little huts and homes set up on wooden platforms spread over a huge area, hidden away deep in the Korachi Wilds and virtually unknown to anyone outside of the area. She wanted to explore it, discover it's secrets, it's history. It's shamans and wild women.

She wanted to explore it with Solona.

The mage was subdued. She was home, and loved, her return celebrated but the young woman wan't feeling the same about it, despite the journey they had taken. Leliana felt the same, this was what she had wanted for the woman, but she didn't want to leave.

She was expected though, had a life of her own, a life she mostly enjoyed. She didn't want to become another outsider where she didn't belong. She just didn't ant to leave the woman she had come to love either.

Not that she had told Solona that.

She had considered it, considered uttering the words in the darkness while they were in bed together, trying to sleep. Had considered shouting the words in the sunlight as they skipped over the old wooden platforms, jumping from tree to tree like they had always been there. She didn't know if Solona felt the same but then, it didn't matter. She couldn't live in the Korachi Wilds, she didn't belong there.

Solona had walked with her to the edge of the Wilds, which took a little while longer as they dawdled, slowly trampling through the forest and the undergrowth towards Lothering. For a little while they had walked hand in hand, when the terrain was flat, Solona warm dark hand in her own was more of a curse though, the bard feeling like she was being pulled away the entire time.

When it was time to part for the first time in a very long time, Leliana wanted to cry.

Solona did cry.

"Will you visit?" Solona asked, sniffing, wiping away the tears. Leliana smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I will try. And I will write," she said. "Long letters, telling you all about Val Royeaux and littered with Orlesian."

Solona chuckled, before sobbing again and wrapping her arms around Leliana. For a moment she considered staying, going back into the Wilds with Solona and forging a life with the Chasind.

"I will miss you cherie," she said, kissing her one last time, committing the feel and taste of the young mage to memory. "I will see you again."

"The seer said that too," Solona said, with a sigh.

"The seer?"

"She came to me while you were asleep. She has never been wrong in ninety-six years."

She smiled then and gave Leliana one last embrace.

"I will see you again," she said softly.

The bard nodded, feeling tear prick her eyes and she shut them for a moment. When she opened them Soloana had gone, the young woman having disappeared into the trees once more.


End file.
